ItalyxDaughter OC-Growing Up
by Sami365
Summary: Italy feels like he and his daughter don't spend enough time together. Will this walk be enough to bring him and Ravennia closer?


Ravennia strolled next to her father, slipping some pink-streaked hair behind her ear. She had an ear bud in, listening to whatever punk music her iPod chose while on shuffle. It took her a minute to realize the Italian had been talking for who knows how long. She pulled the the ear bud out.

"Yeah, Dad?" She glanced over at him. "You were saying something?"

Feliciano stopped mid sentence, frowning.

"I was just talking about us going to an art gallery some time..." He mumbled then smiled his usual smile. "We can go to Uncle Francis' and see my Mona Lisa~."

"No, thanks..." Rav stared up at the sky, grey eyes focused one of the few clouds in the sky. The day was sunny and sky was bluer than ever. For whatever reason the world makes up for this sort of things, there were three clouds in the sky, one particularly puffier than the others.

The girl's mind tended to wander like this whenever she and her father talked for too long. She didn't mean too, honestly! She loved her dad to bits and always tried to listen to what he had to say, but honestly, it was mostly about things she didn't have any interest in like art, culture...and pasta. The girl mentally groaned just thinking about the last one. She honestly didn't understand the man's obsession with the food. She'd eat it when he or her mom (but mostly her dad) made it, but honestly would prefer something that felt a little less slimy to her.

"Oh, I know!" Feli jumped in front of her path, causing her to run into him. "Let's go to my sorella's house tomorrow~!"

The blonde teen blinked in surprise then shook her head.

"Can't. Aunt Jul is coming over tomorrow after Mom and I have our morning run then she's dragging us everywhere." Rav explained. It was probably going to be a day of shopping, shooting paintball guns at the usual location, and anything else that comes to that pale head of Julchen's. Ravennia had to admit, her mom's sister was awesome, but could get a little too reckless at times. Honestly, even if her Aunt Jul wasn't coming over, she wouldn't want to go to her Aunt Lovina's. Her husband Antonio was nice, but she and her cousin Marzia weren't her exactly Rav's biggest fans. Lovina has never liked her brother with Monika, but them marrying and having Ravennia was like the worst thing she could think of. Despite that, the Italian woman did love her niece very much, but like the blonde with her father, she and her aunt had nothing in common. As for her cousin Marzia though...yeah, she couldn't stand Rav. Maybe it was because Marzia was so much like her mom and Rav was so much like her's?

"Oh..." The Italian's face fell once more. "Si...that's right..."

The girl watched her father for a moment.

"Dad? What is it?" She asked. The man reminded her of a kicked puppy.

"Niente, niente (nothing, nothing)... it's just...you're getting older and everything...I'm just trying to find us something we can do together." The mood of the man was quite unlike him. Instead of being cheerful and smiley, their was something slightly depressing. "We used to everything together when you were little."

"Yeah...but I'm not little anymore. I don't draw or watch the same cartoons anymore."

"I know...that's why I'm why I want us to find other things to do together~." He brought smile back on his face, never one to frown for long. He put his hands on her shoulders. "No matter how you get, you'll always be my principessa (princess) and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

Ravennia blinked in surprise before wrapping her arms around her dad.

"Then...can't we try something I like?" The blonde asked softly. "I know you like art and all that but...I don't. Its just not me..."

"I know that now." Feli said softly, kissing his daughter's head. "Anything you want to do, we can~."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled back at him, only making the man smile brighter. "We should get back now though; Mom's probably done with dinner bye now."

"Si, si!" The Italian grinned and let go of her before looking around. "...Which way is it?"

...Crap.

"I'll call Mom..." The girl took out her cell phone. Her and her father got lost on there own a lot and, despite Monica saying if they get lost, she won't come find them, she always ends of driving around in search of her slightly airheaded husband and daydreamer of a daughter. Huh. I guess Rav and Feli do have one thing in common: their dependency on Monika.


End file.
